Seven Deadly Sins
by JayJay's-Pie-Stand
Summary: Four will rise from the ashes and dust, To renew the Clans in ways unknown, And to gather all of those brave and just, So the new can grow strong and come into it's own, And to save the way of a past long gone. But darkness still clouds, The future that's coming, All might be lost, To the future unkown. Rated T just in case ;u;
1. Chapter 1 - Allegiances and Prologue

**GREETINGS FELLOW HOMOSAPIENS.**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand here to bring about another Warriors fanfic! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**EEEP! TIME FOR THE STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**I don't want to wait any longer, so here we go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

**.**

**.**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**Leader: **Hawkstar - brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and icy blue eyes

**Deputy:** Ivyfire - Tawny and white she cat, green eyes (Mentor of Wolfpaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Sunnytail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a golden dappled tail

**WARRIORS**

**1.** Jayflight – Lithe light grey tabby she-cat with stunning sky blue eyes and a long, feathery tail (Mentor of Darkpaw)

**2. **Honeyfeather - Golden tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**3.** Smokefang - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**4.** Blazingstorm - bright ginger tom with yellow eyes (Mentor of Windpaw)

**5.** Darkfang - brown tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**1.** Windpaw(dancer) – Pretty smoky grey she cat with deep amber eyes

**2. **Darkpaw(willow) – pitch black she cat with startlingly green eyes and delicate white paws

**3.**Wolfpaw(spring) – Heavyset grey tom with stunning yellow eyes

**QUEENS**

**1.** Cloudfeather - White she-cat with yellow eyes and gray ear tips (Kits: Icekit - white she-cat with blue eyes, Barkkit - brown tom with amber eyes)

**2.** Shadelurk – Mysterious black she cat with light grey markings (Kits: Badgerkit – Black and white tom with amber eyes, Amberkit – Russet she cat with stunning green eyes, Creekkit – grey she cat with deep green eyes)

**ELDERS**

**1.** Shwick - Black she cat with one silvery paw, one blue eye and one green eye (She isn't really old, she just is temporarily staying with ThunderClan)

**2.** Larkbringer – Heather-colored she cat with deep amber eyes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WINDCLAN**_

**Leader:** Stormstar - Large, dark grey cat with very light markings with blazing eyes the color of a sunset, has a thick scar running down the course of his body from a brutal fight with a dog

**Deputy: **Ravenclaw - Jet-black she-cat with yellow eyes and a scarred muzzle (Mentor of Bumblepaw)

**Medicine Cat:** Goldenblossom - Dark ginger with pretty bright green eyes (Mentor of Leafpaw)

**WARRIORS**

**1.** Moondapple - Black she cat with lighter flecks and green eyes

**2.** Silverpond - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**3. **Raventail - brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mentor of Eaglepaw)

**4.** Whitecloud - White with light grey patches and blue eyes

**5.** Dewspot - pale gray she-cat with green eyes and a big silver spot on her back

**APPRENTICES**

**1.** Bumblepaw(claw) – grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**2.** Leafpaw(nose) - light brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly, and startling green eyes (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

**3.** Eaglepaw(heart) - Long mottled brown she cat with black and darker brown stripes and spots, with a white chin and chest, deep green eyes and five toes on each paw

**QUEENS**

**1. **Dawnfeather – Creamy white she-cat with green eyes and delicate white paws (Kits: Owlkit – Small brown she-cat with amber eyes and a black ear, Amberkit – russet red she-cat with blue eyes, Wolfkit – dark grey tom with amber eyes)

**2.** Mossyfern - brown she-cat with bright green eyes (Staying in the nursery to help incoming Queens)

**ELDERS**

**1.** Weaselfang - brown tom with white ear-tips and green eyes

**2. **Robinsong – Russet she cat with green eyes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**Leader:** Sparkstar - Dark ginger and white tom, blue eyes

**Deputy: **Wasphunter – Ginger tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Frostwillow - Blueish-white tabby she cat, white stripes, blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

**1.** Mossclaw - Dark tortoiseshell with bright blue eyes that stand out against her dark pelt (Mentor of Whisperpaw)

**2.** Wingflight – gray tabby she cat, amber eyes

**3. **Crowheart - dark gray tom, blue eyes (Mentor of Nightpaw)

**4.** Heartsong - dark gray she-cat, named for heart-like shape on chest, amber eyes

**5.** Spottedfall - light gray spotted tom, green eyes (Mentor of Icepaw)

**APPRENTICES**

**1.** Icepaw(shadow) - White she cat with black paws, underbelly, chest, and muzzle, green eyes

**2. **Nightpaw(seeker) – Orange tabby tom cat with unusual black markings and bright blue eyes

**3.** Whisperpaw(stream) – black and white she cat with one golden and one blue eye

**QUEENS**

**1.** Lightshadow - Pale ginger shecat with light yellow stripes and soft amber eyes (Kits: Brightkit(dawn) - golden she kit with honey colored eyes, Scarletkit(blood) - black Tom with scarlet eyes and white ear tips)

**2.**

**ELDERS**

**1.** Goldenfinch – Golden she cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**2.** Brown-eye – Black she cat with only one ugly brown eye

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**Leader: **Goldenstar - Black tom w/ white slash mark on chest, golden amber eyes

**Deputy:** Marshfoot - black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Roseleaf - pale ginger she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**WARRIORS**

**1. **Nightwhisper – Small black tom with white patches and grey brindle with one silver and one violet eye (Mentor of Applepaw)

**2.** Crowflight – black tom with green eyes

**3.** Rosethorn - cream she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor of Whitepaw)

**4. **Bluetooth – blue tom with ice blue eyes (Mentor of Foxpaw)

**5.** Blackclaw - black tom with yellow eyes

**6. ** Sunpelt - ginger tom with green eyes

**7. **Bloodfang – Black tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

**1.** Applepaw(light) – Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**2.** Foxpaw(whisker) - Ginger tom with white long whiskers, blue eyes

**3. **Whitepaw(pool) - lithe white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**1. **Moontail - Black she-cat w/ white crescent moon mark on chest, brown eyes (Kits: Hollykit - black she-cat with green eyes, Whitekit - white tom, golden eyes, Lightkit - black she-cat, brown eyes, white forepaws, Foxkit - black tom w/ long muzzle, one amber eye, one brown)

**2. **Mouseberry - dark cream with dark brown stripes Amber eyes (Kits: Leafkit - brown she kit with green eyes, Twigkit - brown and cream tom with blue eyes)

**3. **Icewhisker - white she-cat with blue eyes, white long whiskers (Expecting Sunpelt's kits)

**ELDERS**

**1. **Half-ear – Sickly brown tabby tom with only half of one ear and blue eyes (Deaf)

**2.** Sparrowpelt – Gentle tan she cat with deep amber eyes

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DARKCLAN - ROGUES**_

**Leader:** Blizzard - Big, heavy-furred white tom with small black spots and Yellow eyes

_**Inner Circle **_**(Especially powerful cats in the Twolegplace and fields beyond, only second to the leader)**

**1.** Dog – Large black tom with yellow eyes (Training Poison)

**2.** Tiger - Brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (Next Leader)

**3.** Shimmermist (aka Shimmer) - silver tabby she-cat with dark silver stripes, black paws, a black belly, a black chest, and ocean blue eyes

**4.** Willow - lithe gray she-cat with amber eyes

**5.** Wraith - dark black with three white paws and a white ring around one of her dull blue eyes. She's small and lithe with a very long tail and short fur (Training Bubbles)

**6.** Night - black tom with a gray spot on chest and amber eyes

**7. **Falcon - Huge Brown tom with black flecks and cream underbelly with deep amber eyes

**8.** Fox - Ginger she cat with white tail tip and blue eyes (Training Ghost)

**9. **Mouse - Large black tom with Amber eyes and russet paws, giving the appearance of bloodstained paws

**10. ** Flora - skinny brown she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Blizzard's kits)

_**Outer Circle**_** (The normal, unpowerful members of the Rogue group)**

**1.** Snail – Scrawny yellow she cat with only three whiskers and dull green eyes (Training Rat)

**2.** Moon – Heavyset she-cat with silvery-grey fur and stunning violet eyes (Training Juniper)

**3.** Daisy - skinny light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Training Ice)

**4.** Blue - gray/blue she-cat with green eyes

**5.** Vine - Dark brown she cat with green eyes and light brown tail

**6.** Sam - small black tom with amber eyes

**7. **Rusty – small ginger she cat with blue eyes

**8.** Nocturnal – Large, rather fat brown she cat with watery blue eyes and a white stripe running down her back (Training Spirit)

**9.** Revenge - dark gray, almost black, with one black paw, amber eyes (Training Lost)

**10.** Icicle – Pure white tom with green eyes

**11.** Jack – Ginger tabby tom with gray eyes

**12.** Warter - blue/gray tom with darker stripes, green eyes

**13.** Finch - brown and tan tabby tom with green eyes (Training Winter)

**14.** Rain - gray she-cat with blue eyes (Training Mottle)

**15.** Moon – white tom with green eyes

**16.** Sparrow - dark brown tom with green eyes

**17.** Dove - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**18.** Bright - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**19.** Trace - Black tom with green eyes

**20.** Swan - White and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**21.** Coon - Gray and black she-cat with yellow eyes

**22.** Pocket - Ginger tom with gray eyes and a white tail tip

**23. **Storm - Dark gray she cat with silver flecks

**24.** Jasper - skinny, chocolate-brown tom with green eyes

**25. **Flame – dark ginger tom with green eyes

**26.** Amber - brown she-cat with amber eyes

**27. **Briar - pale golden she-cat with light green eyes

**28. **Thorn - honey-golden tom with yellow eyes

**29.** Sparrow - black tom with green eyes

**30.** Golden - pale golden she-cat with light green eyes

_**Trainees**_

**1. ** Rat – Scrawny grey tom with ugly yellow eyes (Training as Outer Circle)

**2.** Poison - big, sandy brown tom with amber eyes (Training as Inner Circle)

**3.** Juniper - light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Training as Outer Circle)

**4. **Ice - big white tom with green eyes (Training as Outer Circle)

**5.** Lost - black and gray striped with gray stomach and black spots on stomach (Training as Outer Circle)

**6.** Spirit - white and black tom with a single silver stripe running down his back and green eyes (Training as Outer Circle)

**7.** Ghost - very pale gray she-cat with faint silver stripes and blue eyes. Her pale pelt gives her the ability to slip in and out of shadows unnoticed (Training as Inner Circle)

**8. **Bubbles - Pale gray and white with amber eyes (Training as Inner Circle)

**9. **Mottle - Mottled ginger with blue eyes and white paws (Training as Outer Circle)

**10. **Winter - White with a black muzzle and deep blue eyes (Training as Outer Circle)

_**Kits**__**(looked after by the whole group)**_

**1.** Eagle - brown tom with yellow eyes (Future Inner Circle)

**2. **Leopard - black she-cat with yellow eyes (Future Outer Circle)

**3. **Wings – Tiny calico she cat with beautiful blue eyes (Future Inner Circle)

**4.** Luna - tiny long furred white kit with a dapple golden chest, tail tip and ear tip, ocean blue eyes (Future Outer Circle)

**5.** King – Golden tom with green eyes (Future Inner Circle)

**6.** Russ - Dark ginger with gleaming golden eyes (Future Outer Circle)

**7. **Kiora - Pale brown tabby with a cream underbelly and deep amber eyes (Former Inner Circle)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Prologue**_

"Are you sure, Yellofang?"

"Of course I am, Spottedleaf. How could anyone misread such a clear message?"

"She wasn't asking about the message, Yellowfang. Spottedleaf was asking if you are sure that she is the right cat for the job," a small grey she cat with blue eyes put in gently from where she sat awkwardly on the side of the clearing.

The meeting had been called to discuss the Clan's newest problem. Some of the older, more experienced members of StarClan had gathered to address the best way to confront this new foe.

"I knew that, Cinderpelt!" the flat-faced, mangy grey she cat snapped back at her old apprentice.

A small calico she cat piped up from the other side of the forest clearing the StarClan cats had gathered in. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Yellowfang whirled about and stalked across the moonlit grassy clearing and stood in front of the small she cat. "Do you have any better ideas?!" she snarled menacingly.

"Skybreeze is right, Yellowfang," the grey tom who suddenly appeared beside the frightened Skybreeze responded in kind. "This is a terrible idea! I wouldn't trust that cat, especially if she brought news like this!"

Yellowfang seemed to grow in size. "You don't trust anyone, Jayfeather! The only reason you're even here is because your apprentice here," Yellowfang growled as she gestured at the cowering calico she cat, "is the one who had to tell every medicine cat from here to StarClan!"

The grey she cat stood up, holding her crippled hind leg above the ground. "Yellowfang! It was your idea to gather the medicine cats here! You should be happy Skybreeze listened to your wish to only gather ThunderClan's medicine cats, a biased decision on its own. And besides, this is StarClan!"

Goosefeather, an even older medicine cat, decided to step in. "This is a waste of time. Yellowfang, give the cat her message and let us be done here. Either the clans will listen and survive as they are, or they will fall apart, with only a faint chance of surviving."

"I will deliver the message," a gravelly voice boomed as a large, hulking form stepped into the clearing. "She trusts me," it continued as its head lifted toward the starry sky and the white stripes on its face glowed in the moonlight. "I will also try and deliver the message before the fight begins."

"Thank you, Midnight," Skybreeze murmured as the badger turned and began waddling out of the clearing.

Midnight's beady eyes fixated on the tiny calico she cat as she replied, "It's the least I could do for those who shared their secrets with me."

The clearing emptied as the moon shone down, leaving an empty, lonely feeling behind.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Whaddya think? I'm proud of it!**

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT**

**Love ya~**

**~Jayjay's Pie Stand**


	2. Chapter 2 - Jayflight

**GREETINGS FELLOW HOMOSAPIENS.**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand here to bring about another Warriors fanfic! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I managed to squeeze in another chapter before vacation! For those who don't know, I will be on vacation this week, so no updates :'(**

**.**

**But I'm updating now so it's all good xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO THE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_**ThunderClan – Jayflight**_

Jayflight took a deep breath of clean, fresh forest air. She was patrolling the ShadowClan border with her apprentice, Darkpaw, and Honeyfeather. The forest was full of the scent of prey and newleaf. Jayflight planned on letting the patrol hunt on the way back to the stone hollow.

"Darkpaw, what do you smell?" Jayflight asked her young apprentice.

Darkpaw raised her head and scented the air. "Well, ShadowClan's border was marked recently, and there is a faint scent of fox, do we need to worry about that?"

Honeyfeather trotted up behind Darkpaw and answered her question, "The fox scent is old enough that we don't really need to worry. Plus, it leads to ShadowClan territory, so it isn't our problem."

Darkpaw nodded, satisfied with Honeyleaf's answer.

"Let's head back to camp and report to Ivvyfire," Jayflight said as she turned and begain walking back to camp.

When Jayflight's patrol reached the gorse tunnel, yowls began echoing through the forest. "Come on!" She yowled back to Honeyfeather and Darkpaw, then raced into the camp.

All of the clan was in the clearing, gathering around the Highledge. Most of the cats were on their feet and yowling, something about kittypets and keeping the clan pure.

"What's going on?" Jayflight asked Cloudfeather, a white queen currently nursing two tiny kits.

"Hawkstar's patrol found a loner on the WindClan border. She said Midnight the badger had sent her, and had terrible news to deliver," the queen responded quietly. The clearing quieted as Hawkstar emerged from her den, followed by a black she cat Jayflight had never seen before. She had one blue eye and one green eye, and one silvery paw.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Hawkstar addressed the clan, "Today a loner has been sent to us to warn us of a terrible danger. I will leave it up to the clan to decide whether or not to let her stay, or believe her news."

A new chorus of yowls rose to meet the leader's announcement. "Be quiet!" Hawkstar yowled again. "We will do this in an organized way! All cats who wish to hear her message, go to that side of the clearing!" Hawkstar said as she gestured with her tail to the right side of the clearing. "All who want her to just leave, to the other side!"

Most of the clan seemed to want the mysterious loner gone, but were curious about the message she was bringing. More cats wanted to hear the loner's message than for her to leave.

"Good. Her name is Shwick, and she brings a message from StarClan themselves," Hawkstar said to her clan. "Shwick, you may now speak."

The black she cat strode past Hawstar to the edge of the Highledge. She oozed confidence, and was clearly unfazed by the bickering clan. Her voice was confident as she addressed ThunderClan, "The Clans need to unite," Shwick yowled, and was answered with loud, angry yowls from the clan, "I have been given a prophecy by StarClan, and you need to hear my message!"

The clan wasn't thrilled at all by this news. _Why would StarClan send this loner a message instead of our medicine cat?_ Jayflight thought to herself. ThunderClan was clearly thinking the same way.

"Quiet!" Hawkstar yowled over the ruckus. When the clan had sufficiently quieted down, Shwick continued her message.

"_**Seven will come to end all that you know  
They will take all that isn't theirs  
And collect debts that aren't owed  
Lives will be lost, and all Clans will despair  
The dangerous future which might disappear**_

Four will rise from the ashes and dust  
To renew the Clans in ways unknown  
And to gather all of those brave and just  
So the new can grow strong and come into its own  
And to save the way of a past long gone

But darkness still clouds  
The future that's coming  
All might be lost  
To the future unknown…"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**TA DAAAAAA! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**.**

**Remember, I won't be updating for the next week. Vacation~**

**.**

**So enjoy, and I will update as soon as I can! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love ya~**

**.**

**~Jayjay's Pie Stand**


	3. Chapter 3 - Eaglepaw

**GREETINGS FELLOW HOMOSAPIENS.**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand here to bring about another Warriors fanfic! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zilophone: OH GOODNESS! IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I went back and fixed it xD Good thing you said that, because Eaglepaw is next! ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_**WindClan – Eaglepaw**_

"Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw yawned and stretched. Another day, another duty. And it wasn't even dawn yet! Bumblepaw was still curled up in her nest. There were only two apprentices in the den right now, but Dawnfeather's litter was already five moons old. There would be some new life in the apprentice's den soon.

"Eaglepaw! Let's go!"

"Coming, Raventail!" Eaglepaw called back to her mentor. Eaglepaw had her first assessment today, and an early start is important. She gave herself a quick grooming and carefully stepped around her sleeping denmate.

Eaglepaw stepped out of the apprentices' den and looked around the still-sleeping camp for her impatient mentor. Raventail was pacing, surprise!, impatiently by the bramble tunnel that led out of camp. "Come on! If you want to pass your assessment we have to get going!"

"All right then! Let's go!" Eaglepaw dashed out the tunnel ahead of Raventail, who was clearly annoyed.

The sun hadn't risen over the gorse-covered hills yet, but the sky was turning a rosy pink. There were only a few wispy clouds on the horizon, and a warm breeze was coming from the direction of the lake. Some flower buds were beginning to bloom on a few of the bushes camouflaging the WindClan camp, but they were still swathed in shadow as they waited for the sun's delicate touch to finally show their colors to the world. The day promised to be perfect.

Eaglepaw dashed ahead of Raventail, impatient for her assessment to begin. The wind blew through her fur, warming her and making her heart soar. There was no place Eaglepaw would rather be than right here, in the heart of the moors, chasing rabbits through the breeze to her heart's content.

While Eaglepaw was dashing up the hillside, she hadn't heard her _extremely_ frustrated mentor call her back. The next thing Eaglepaw knew was a strong set of teeth clamping on to her tail and dragging her back down the hill. Her first instinct was to fight the thing dragging her backwards, so Eaglepaw dug her five-toed feet (unusual for a cat) and quickly whipped around, claws out and ready to scratch her assailant's face.

Unsurprisingly, it was her mentor.

When Raventail was finished dragging Eaglepaw down the hill, he spit out Eaglepaw's tail. "What do you think you are doing? You don't even know what your assessment is on! You've got to pay attention, or you will never be a warrior!"

Eaglepaw gasped and took a step back. Raventail was never this angry. Sure, he got frustrated with Eaglepaw sometimes, but never threatened her like this. They both knew that Eaglepaw worked hard, and tried her best for her clan. "But. . . but. . ."

Raventail glared at his apprentice. "There are no 'buts'! You either pass, or you don't!"

"Yes, Raventail," Eaglepaw murmured, looking down at her paws. Raventail would give her an extra-hard assessment now. Eaglepaw _had_ to make up for upsetting Raventail. She _had_ to pass her assessment with flying colors. "What will I be doing?" Eaglepaw asked timidly.

Raventail sighed. "You will be marking the ThunderClan border, and then hunting on the way back to camp. Do not return to camp before catching enough for the elders, Goldenblossom, and the queens."

It took all of Eaglepaw's self-restraint to not gasp. That would take at least four large rabbits. It would take _forever_! Raventail narrowed his eyes at his apprentice. Eaglepaw got the hint, and quickly turned towards the ThunderClan border.

"Don't forget, I'll be watching!" Raventail called as Eaglepaw picked up the pace as she wound around the bushes that dotted the moors.

She opened her jaws as she trotted towards the border, and scented rabbit. But she knew Raventail would be angry if she paused to catch one. So Eaglepaw grumpily continued on, and eventually reached the border. As of now, the WindClan border was on the edge of the woods. WindClan and ThunderClan had fought many times over the control of the small strip of woodland, and ThunderClan had taken it back from WindClan right before Eaglepaw was born. Many of Eaglepaw's clanmates seemed to think that it was time Stormstar decided to take the territory back.

Eaglepaw began marking the border when a strong scent of ThunderClan wafted from their side of the border. _A patrol must be coming_, Eaglepaw thought to herself. _Raventail would want me to just continue marking the border._ So that's what Eaglepaw did. A few minutes later, the patrol appeared around a large rock that sat on the edge of the woodlands.

"Well look at this!" a smokey grey apprentice sneered. "A lonely WindClan apprentice marking the border all by herself!"

"Quiet, Windpaw!" a big ginger tom snapped to the younger she cat. "She's probably actually attempting to pass her assessment, not going off and staring at flowers!" he hissed.

Windpaw shrank back, and glared at Eaglepaw. There two other cats on the ThunderClan patrol, a tawny and white she cat and a heavyset grey tom. The grey tom looked like an apprentice as well, and Eaglepaw vaguely remember the tawny she cat from Gatherings. Looking back through her memories, Eaglepaw realized that this must be Ivyfire, the ThunderClan deputy, and her apprentice.

"Greetings, apprentice," Ivyfire began smoothly.

"My name is Eaglepaw."

"Well Eaglepaw, I hate to interrupt your assessment, but we have urgent news to bring to Stormstar," Ivyfire continued, not minding Eaglepaw's interruption.

Eaglepaw thought for a moment. "Wait here, I'll be right back," she ordered Ivyfire, who narrowed her eyes slightly at being told what to do by an apprentice. Eaglepaw quickly dashed off, following her own scent trail. Soon enough, Eaglepaw found Raventail following her.

"Raventail!" Eaglepaw called. The brown tom quickly looked up, startled at the interruption.

"Eaglepaw! You're supposed to be marking the WindClan border!"

"That doesn't matter right now, you've got to come quick! I'll explain on the way!" Eaglepaw said quickly as she turned and led her mentor back towards the ThunderClan patrol.

Eaglepaw explained the situation to Raventail as they made their way back to the border.

"Well, isn't this interesting. . ." Raventail murmered to himself.

Eaglepaw glanced at her mentor quizzically, then continued leading him to the patrol. When they arrived, Ivyfire and the ginger tom were sitting patiently while their apprentices paced behind them.

"Finally!" Windpaw growled, only to be silenced by a hiss from her mentor.

"So?" Ivyfire meowed. "Will you take us to Stormstar? It's extremely urgent."

Raventail nodded. "Yes, follow us."

Eaglepaw brought up the rear as Raventail led the ThunderClan patrol towards the WindClan camp. Eaglepaw noticed that her mentor took a long, winding route. Her paws were aching by the time they finally reached camp.

"Eaglepaw, go ahead and tell the camp," Raventail ordered. Windpaw snickered, and was cuffed by the large ginger tom.

Eaglepaw dashed ahead, weaving through the protective barrier of gorse before bursting into camp. "Stormstar!" She called. "A ThunderClan patrol requested to speak to you!"

The large grey she cat emerged from her gorse den and padded over to Eaglepaw. "A ThunderClan patrol?"

"Yes, and they say it's urgent."

Stormstar thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose. Bring them in."

By now it was sunhigh, and it was getting hot. Not many cats were outside their dens, and the warm breeze wasn't as comfortable anymore. Eaglepaw went back and fetched the ThunderClan patrol. They were greeted by curious (and some hostile) stares as they padded into camp.

"Greetings, Ivyfire." Stormstar called from atop the large log that laid on the edge of camp. "I will speak to you in my den."

Stormstar and Ivyfire, followed by Ravenclaw (the WindClan deputy) and Raventail. Eaglepaw took over watching the rest of the patrol of ThunderClan cats.

By the time the cats finally emerged from Stormstar's den, it was well past sunhigh and almost sunset. Eaglepaw had never let her eyes wander from the ThunderClan cats, keeping an especially close eye on Windpaw.

Ivyfire quickly gathered her clanmates, and was escorted out of camp by Ravenclaw and Moondapple, who was also helping keep watch over the ThunderClan cats.

Eaglepaw yawned as they disappeared from sight. It had been a long day. She looked up as Raventail approached.

"You did well today," he murmured. "Get some fresh-kill and sleep."

At the word of fresh-kill, Eaglepaw's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten _all day_. She quickly scarfed down a red-winged blackbird and moved into the apprentice's den.

With a sigh, she sank into her nest, lined with moss and feathers. At this rate, Eaglepaw would be a warrior in no time.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**WHEEEEEEW**

**.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS IN JULY ;)**

**.**

**COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT**

** ya~**

**.**

**~Jayjay's Pie Stand**


End file.
